


Love at first Lapdance

by YmirSeikatsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Eventual Fluff, First Time Blow Jobs, Forgive Me, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lapdance, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Nipple Piercings, Party, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Kageyama Tobio, Truth or Dare, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YmirSeikatsu/pseuds/YmirSeikatsu
Summary: Hinata goes to a party and gets thrown into a game of 'Truth or Dare'.While fulfilling his dare - a lapdance on the most beautiful man he had ever laid his eyes upon - he may have sparked a flame.Will he get a reward for his excellent execution?---------------------------Sorry I am very bad at summaries, but I hope you give it a try ^^
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	1. Prologue

"Hinata, come oooonn~~~ I need to shower before we go to the party and that wouldn't be a bad idea for you too," complained Oikawa, pulling on the gingers sport shirt to finally get him moving. "The hour I promised to help you with your serve is long over and you said you would finally live your college life how a normal person would and come with me to Bokutos party!"

"Wait, it's Bokutos party?", Hinata asked, "Let's go, then! Bos parties are always the talk of the campus for the next three days and I think I promised to visit him sometimes too."

Hinata and Oikawa quickly tidied up the gym room and left to go to their shared dorm room. Oikawa was already two semesters over Hinata but out of luck they got a room together and also play in the volleyball team. Oikawa was still busy with searching for the best party outfit as Hinata left the bathroom, a towel hanging loosely around his slim yet muscular hip as he brushed with his fingers through his still damp, orange hair, hoping it would gain some more volume. 

"Gosh, Hinata, I don't know what to wear! My first idea was just a blue jeans and a white tee but that's waaaay too casual and I wouldn't stand out either. Iwa-chan wouldn't even notice me like that."  
"Maybe your turquoise tank top and the black jeans with the holes in the knee and thigh area. Everybody can see enough skin to get interested but it's not too slutty."   
Happy with the answer Oikawa rummaged through his closet, searching for said clothes. "I already put something for you out, Hinata. You will look stunning in it and it also accentuates your nice muscles. Maybe we one of us can bring someone home."   
"Thanks, dude. I will text you if I bring someone over so please check your phone before barging into the room", mentioned the smaller one, remembering a disaster that took place a few weeks ago, while putting on the carefully collected clothes.  
Turning around he was surprised how well the outfit looked on him. At first he was skeptical if the khaki t-shirt with holes all over it and the grey shorts would look on him but it was really a sight. The shirt showed a bit of skin and with that the defined muscles Hinata worked so hard for, but it was also tightly fitted, defining his slim waist and giving a hint of the piercings that adorn his nipples. The shirt was loosely tucked into dark-grey shorts which were a bit too short for Hinatas casual wear but he made an exception today, they were cut off a hand width beneath his bubbly ass and if he would bend over a bit of his ass cheek could be seen, making the pants perfect to give a bit of a flirt.  
As both guys were finished dressing and Oikawa finally decided to wear a silver ring instead of a golden one in his right earlobe, they stepped into a warm august night on their way to the party.

____________________________________________

"Hey, hey, hey, if this isn't my favourite freshman!", Bokuto yelled as soon as he saw the orange mess that was Hinatas hair in the crowd. The owl pushed himself through a mass of people somehow getting two drinks during the process of which one was passed down to Hinata, "Take this young man! We will have a good night and the way you are dressed I expect you to not leave the party alone! Let's ex this so we can jump into the fun right away!" Bokuto laughed loudly while encouraging the tangerine to gulp down his cup in a flow, the vodka burning his throat and making him already fuzzy, Hinata regretted just eating an apple before the party.   
As Bokuto manoeuvred him and the smaller man through the crowd more drinks were put into the latter's hand, shots were directly poured into his mouth and he befriended a lot of Bokutos friend, for example the black haired tall cat named Kuroo and his boyfriend Kenma who didn't really seem to enjoy the loud music and the many people. After a whole round through dancing and drinking people Hinata finally sat down on the couch, Oikawa long lost cause he was searching for his crush Iwa-san.

"Hey, tangerine over there!", an unfamiliar voice suddenly called out to him," wanna play 'truth or dare' with us?" The voice belonged to a guy with badly bleached hair and an flirtish smirk on his face. "Don't look so sheepishly at me, I'm Atsumu, if you don't know who I am. Wanna play with us? Forget it, ya just play with us cause ya already sitting in the circle."  
Hinata just realised that he indeed was sitting in a circle with a bunch of strangers that were just as equally drunk as him or even worse. After the 5 cups of vodka-o and the god-knows-how-many shots he had taken, he couldn't really make out with whom he was playing or even remember their names as they introduced themselves, but one face really buried into his mind. The sharp jawline, the raven hair and especially the icy blue eyes seemed to hypnotise the tangerine. I really have to get him into my bed tonight, was the only thing that crossed his mind whenever his eyes wandered back to the handsome stranger. As he was thinking about the strangers full lips on his own and how they would feel pressed against his sensitive neck, the blue eyes suddenly looked straight back in his, disturbing the train of thought and snapping him back into reality. "Oy, Hinata, stop staring at Kags and finally decide: Truth or Dare?", Bokuto, who suddenly appeared next to Hinata on the couch, asked.   
"Dare!", was the only thing the spiker was able to blurt out, still surprised by the question.  
"Since you have been staring at out cute setter over there for the whole game, I think you have to pay him back for stripping him with your eyes. You should strip for him and make it sexy, the best would be an extra lap dance for our Kags", Atsumu figured from across the room, sitting in a comfy looking armchair with a cute girl on his lap.

A blushed crept on Hinatas face as he slowly walked to the beautiful stranger with the nickname 'Kags' who was already sitting on an arranged chair in the middle of the circle.   
"If it's ok with you, I would get started", the smaller man whispered seductively into the ravens ear, suddenly confident because of the alcohol rushing through his blood in his brain and the smell of mint and citrus that lingered around the setter, making him even more delicious in Hinatas mind.  
"Just get over with it, I don't expect much from such a drunken dumbass like you", was the answer which just spurned the tangerine on.


	2. Act 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting a bit spicey ;)

"Put on Toxic, Bokuto, I need good music to dance to!", ordered Hinata, turning back to the raven as the music started playing and whispered: "The next 3 minutes are gonna be the best of your life."

Taking a few beats to get in his groove Hinata started dancing. At first he stood directly in front of Kags and decided to rise up his arms along of his body, accentuating every curve, letting them come to rest above his head, while rolling his hips to the beats of the music. He then slowly let down his left arm until it was stretched out in the ravens direction and pointing his finger so it barely didn't touch the ravens nose, without breaking the eye contact.   
Still wiggling his hips, he took a few steps back and slowly turned around, so that his back was now facing Kageyama, and leaned forward, the shorts giving a sneak peek of the bubbly ass cheeks which were moving in sync with the song.   
While standing up straight, Hinata got hold of the seam of his shirt, raising it slowly, looking back at the stranger in his chair and giving him a wink before finally pulling his shirt over his head. The crowd that watched the dance started wooing and cheering as the dancer spun the garment around his finger and gave it a flick, throwing it into the crowd.

As Hinata turned around again he was greeted by a light blush on the blue-eyed mans face, which made him even more eager to perform good. As he took a few steps back to the chair, he covered his nipples with two fingers each, with every step forward he circled them teasingly and as he came to a stop directly in front of his target, he pulled on the thin loops, enticing out a small moan by himself. To say that Kageyama was surprised about the smaller mans piercing was an understatement, he was absolutely shocked but also kinda turned on, he didn't even know he liked something like that.   
Hinata started to circle the raven, letting his hand slide across the other mans surprisingly broad shoulders for his otherwise lean form. He stops right behind him, leaning forward and resting his head behind Kags ear, licking it teasingly while letting his hands wander down his chest and rest on his thighs, giving them a light squeeze. "I just got started", whispered the tangerine while dancing back to face the now seriously flustered setter. The smaller man rested his hands on the other's knees, letting his body sway from side to side as he lowered himself to the ground, his expression changing. It seemed more dangerous, he made it seem as if he was yearning for something. Kageyama's eyes slightly widened for he wasn't expecting how an expression could send shivers down his spine. The ginger spread the taller man's legs as leaned into the boys personal space, slightly moving back upwards. He gets up so that their gaze was on the same level, while skimming his body over the other's.   
He placed his hands on the blue-eyed boy's face, which was now pretty flushed, gently bringing it closer to his own while he body rolls against the other's chest. He than sits on his lap, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck and started to wave his body across Kageyama's; being careful enough to not cause too much friction. Hinata stopped pretty abruptly once he heard the man grunt below him, knowing that he was anticipating the next movement. But the smaller boy proved him wrong by keeping still and instead leaning back with his whole body while straddling the raven to prevent himself from falling. After letting his fingers slowly crawl against his arms and up to his neck, his body slightly moving along the movement of his hands, he rises slightly while his hands slide from his thighs to his hair, ruffling them with a hint of frustration. Starting to sit up straight again, a grin appeared on his face, an idea forming in his head.   
His hands started to move across Kageyama's chest which was clad in a classy white button down shirt, which hugged his slim waist just in the right way, stopping at his collar and slowly pulling his face near his own again. Without breaking eye-contact he started to open the first button, going down carefully to not accidently rip open the shirt, which he would really have liked. As the last button was undone he broke the eye-contact to glance down the now naked chest and he was positively surprised. The setter was absolutely ripped, his six-pack was covered in a thin layer of sweat from all the teasing he received, making it looked like his milky white skin was dipped in fairy dust. His chest was toned and two perfectly sized nipples perked up as the cold air touched them.   
Hinata quickly caught his breath again; he was not down yet. His flat hands trailed down the bare chest, wandering from the pecks to the abs, slightly leaving scratch marks with his fingernails, and finally stopping at the waistband of the black jeans, hooking one finger underneath it. A shiver ran down the raven's back as that thin finger slowly followed the seam of his underwear, teasing him endlessly and eliciting a silent moan from his lips. He hated how the small tangerine could make him feel so goddamn good by just giving him a lap dance, while he was pretty tipsy too. 

Noticing that the song was about to end, Hinata let go of the fabric and instead pushed his hips against the pretty boy underneath him, pressing their crotches together and rutting into him, feeling both of their boners flinch and grow bigger with every movement. His hands cupped the pink cheeks of the taller man and pulled his face once again to his own, even closer than the times before. Their noses nearly touched, but they both tilted their heads, ready to kiss the other one.   
But the finale beat played and Hinata stopped his movements, a fingertip away from the setter's lips, feeling his rugged breathing on his own.   
As they stared into each other's eyes, heart beating loud in their chests and catching their breaths, the room around them seemed to explode. Everybody on the party had seen the dance and it quickly became the main attraction, people stared to pull out their phones and recorded it while others just watched, feeling their pants tighten or their core ache.

"Satisfied?", was the only thing that came into Hinata's mind, remembering that the man underneath him expected nothing from him.   
"Not even close", whispered the stranger back, while pulling the middle blockers hips against his own. What Hinata didn't expect was that the raven then wrapped one strong arm around his waist and the other grabbed his ass, holstering him up while Kags stood up. He then proceeded to walk right through the audience, people around them started to whistle and cheer them on, Atsumu even yelled: "Go get his sweet ass, Kags!"

The evening started to take a turn that Hinata did not expect but appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my second chapter ^^  
> It took a bit longer than expected but I hope you like it.  
> Please remember to leave kudos if you liked it and comment.
> 
> xoxo, YmirSeikatsu

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with another work and this time it has multiple chapters O~O  
> It took me quite some time to get back to writitng cause some personal stuff happened but I already started the second chapter of this story so you don't have to wait too long for an update.   
> If you liked my story please leave Kudoos cause they really help to motivate me ^^'  
> And if you want to critise please do so, I really need someone who tells me that some things suck! If you don't tell me I can't change it :D  
> Oh and please also tell me what you liked so I can keep that >~<
> 
> See you soon, YmirSeikatsu ^^


End file.
